


under your spell

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, noctis-centric ot4, those boys just love noct a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: alone time with the prince was always appreciated.





	under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> YYYYYYEAAAH this is for this kinkmeme request: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9668747#cmt9668747  
> calling for the bros having some sweet alone time with noct  
> not 200% what the prompt called for i guess but i'm smitten with the idea and i too love noctis to the point where it makes me want to cry.
> 
> i havent written ot4 in forever, and i missed it. ;;;;;;; 
> 
> enjoy!

“A moment, Noct?”

“Yeah - sure.”

Being pulled to the side by Ignis often meant helping out with meals, but it wasn’t like Noctis minded. Helping out when he could made him feel better about himself, and strengthened the bond he had with his advisor-turned-boyfriend. But Ignis is already done cooking, and has most of dinner set up for the four of them - yet Prompto and Gladio are still off cleaning themselves up after a long day of rolling around in deep Duscae, and Noctis had just finished up not too long ago. 

“No need to have that face - I’ve finished our meal, but I’ve stepped out of my comfort zone a bit for this one.” Ignis guides Noctis to their table outside of their caravan. “Nothing that would cause  _ you _ discomfort, however. I know better than that.”

“C’mon, I’m not  _ that _ picky.”

“If that’s what you wish to believe.”

The two share a laugh, Ignis presenting a small sample dish of Oyakodon.

“ _ Oh _ \- this looks  _ good _ , Ignis.”

Ignis takes his seat next to Noct, leaning forward on an elbow to get a better look at his prince. Of course Ignis did a good job making even a  _ sample _ dish look like it came out of a five star restaurant - no surprise there. It smells  _ heavenly _ , and Noct can only dream of what the real deal is gonna taste like. But he had to be kind and wait for the others to get back, dinner was for the four of them, and Noct was patient for the ones he loved.

“Well -  _ try _ it, love.”

Noctis gives an eager nod, dipping his utensil right in, and getting a nice forkfull into his mouth. It tastes even better than it smells, and his mouth waters at the rich sensation - he finds himself melting in his seat, almost disappointed that he couldn’t eat the entire pot of it sitting on the stove. 

“This is so friggin’ good.” Noct’s eyes roll into the back of his head, swallowing, “Where’d you find this recipe?”

“I saw you  _ gawking _ at some poor woman in Lestallum - figured it was for the dish, and not because she was anything to look at.”

“Pfft - I’ve got three of you to satisfy  _ that _ urge.”

He doesn’t hesitate to take the final bite of his dish, only fueling his desire to get dinner started - cursing Gladio and Prompto for taking so friggin’ long at the gas station. He pushes the dish aside, slumping down in his chair as his hand goes to his stomach - whining in protest that they’d be waiting at  _ least _ another ten to fifteen before they dug into their meal.

“I’m  _ hungry _ \- can I call them?”

“Be patient. It’s still on heat in the caravan, you won’t be missing out - I promise.” Ignis says, “Besides, they  _ should _ be returning with some items for dessert, as well.”

“We get dessert too? Did I do something to deserve this?”

“What? Can’t a man spoil his partners every once in a while? Though, in this case, I  _ am _ catering to you. It’s been a while, and I feel as though I’ve forced you to eat some greens enough in the last week.”

Noct feigns a pout, purposely scooting his chair closer to Ignis’s and plants his head right against his shoulder. He closes his eyes, purring like a damn kitten, feeling Ignis’s arm wrap around him - a kiss placed atop his head. 

“It’s stupid, how much I love you.”

Ignis laughs, pulling away to cup Noctis’s face in his hands, squishing his cute little cheeks together - something that always put him into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. He plants a kiss on Noct’s nose, the sound of his laughter absolute  _ music _ to his ears. 

“It’s nothing compared to how much  _ I _ adore  _ you _ .”

Noctis turns red, shaking himself out of Ignis’s hold only to shove his face directly into his advisor’s shirt. Ignis can’t help but laugh at how  _ embarrassed _ his lover gets, unable to find the right way to express his own feelings, resulting in his cat-like behavior. He threads his fingers through feathery black hair, holding him against his chest, practically pulling Noct onto his lap. 

“You’re too much.” Ignis hums, kissing at the top of Noctis’s head. “Help me set the table, why don’t you?”

“Fine, fine.” 

Neither of them bother to wipe the smiles off their faces, and Ignis follows Noct into the trailer with a hand placed on his lower back, wrapping his arms around his waist once they make it inside. Gladio and Prompto wouldn’t be back for a few more minutes, after all. 

While they all loved each other, they could cherish the alone time every now and then. Noctis is wrapped up in Ignis’s embrace, lips pressed against one another while they linger in the kitchen area - Noct placed against the counter, noses rubbing earning even  _ more _ laughter from the young lovers. Nothing too heated, just existing as they were was enough - Ignis smiles as he gazes into Noctis’s starlit eyes, holding him close. 

“ _ Igniiiisssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought dinner was reaaaddyyyyyy!!!!! _ ”

The two halt their motions, Ignis straightening his posture. 

“Mm - I’m not finished with you, highness.”

“Well, if dessert’s as good as dinner is, then you’ll be getting a  _ lot _ more of me later on.”

Ignis winks, pulling apart, heading down the small staircase where Gladio and Prompto await, bags hanging off each of their arms as they make the small trek back up towards the caravan. 

“Noct is just getting our dishes - no need to raise your voice.”

Noctis stands still for a moment, smiling to himself as he gathers his thoughts. 

* * *

 

“We haven’t been in a city since we left Insomnia. It’s been  _ forever _ .”

“Oh, yeah - it’s nice here. Hot, though.”

Prompto’s got his arm linked with Noct’s, strolling down towards the lookout early in the morning. The sun shines down on the both of them, who managed to get out of the hotel room for a big breakfast down at one of the restaurants along the mainstreet. Gladio and Ignis were out running errands to stock up on food, and curatives for the rest of their journey. Prompto and Noctis were only given the okay to do what they wanted thanks to the fact that they brought dinner back to camp the other night - and Noct’s back issues had been acting up, and he needed to take it easy for a bit.

They’re dressed down, trying to combat the early morning heat, yet Noctis can’t help but notice that Prompto hasn’t taken his  _ eyes _ off him the moment he stepped out into the natural lighting. It’s not like he looks all that spectacular - a baggy t-shirt, and some shorts (that he typically slept in. Shh, it was a secret.) He  _ looks _ like he just rolled out of bed.

“Babe, mind if I get a few shots of the disc?”

He’s snatched from his thoughts at Prompto’s question, and he shrugs his shoulders, taking a seat on the nearby bench, perched atop of it - like a true delinquent. Prompto had been looking to fill up his portfolio - wanting to find work as soon as their business with the empire was over and done with. Noct loved watching Prompto do his thing - he looked so natural with his camera, smile lighting up his face, practically dancing around the scenery as he snapped away. 

“Actually - hold that pose!”

Noctis looks up, eyes wide as Prompto squats on the ground, holding the camera at a lower angle, photographing the prince and all his sleepy glory. 

“W-What the hell?”

“Sorry, boo - you look real good sitting like that.” Prompto shrugs sheepishly, “Like you could be a model in some street fashion magazine.”

“I-I slept in this outfit.”

“Yeah, but you still make it look  _ good _ .”

Noctis covers his face in his hands, Prompto’s own thirst is still apparent. 

“C’mon - lil’ photoshoot! Tiny one! Just a few shots of you being you! Boost my instagram followers! Show ‘em to your future kids!”

“ _ Our _ future kids?”

Prompto melts right then and there, fumbling with his camera in an effort to piece himself back together. His pretty periwinkle colored eyes gaze at Noctis with an expression that could only be read as complete and utter infatuation, and now Noctis is  _ posing _ at him, leaning forward, an elbow on his knee as he stares forward with a smirk on his face. A power move - an unfair one at that.

All Prompto can do is smile and laugh, holding his camera up and continuing with his work. Noctis was an otherworldly entity, and pictures literally could not capture the beauty that he presented in real time nearly twenty four seven. 

He’s lead Noct towards the outlook, having him lean over the railing, mischievous eyes looking into the lense - sweat glistening along his collarbone that makes Prompto’s heart race. 

Noctis has got legs for days, and as Prompto photographs him wearing those stupid short-shorts, he finds himself sticking close to his boyfriend’s side when he shows him the raws - his hand lingers against Noctis’s ass, and he finds himself grasping at his thighs.

They clumsily make their way back to the hotel - final destination for their photographs being the balcony attached to their room, only Prompto’s set the camera down, and he’s got Noctis on his lap, pressing his lips against Noctis’s throat, hands traveling up his back - shirt practically matted to his skin thanks to the sweat, though Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. Noctis laughs, cupping Prompto’s cheeks in his hands, a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back to see the absolute starstruck smile plastered on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like I’m a chocochick?”

Prompto bursts into laughter, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s torso real tight, nuzzling his face into the prince’s chest.

“You’re so damn precious.” Prompto practically whines, “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Hah!  _ You’re _ lucky?” Noctis holds Prompto close, petting his fingers through blonde hair. “I thank the gods practically every day that I met you, you know that?”

“Don’t say thaaaat! I’m gonna die here!”

“You can’t die!”

* * *

 

Gladio’s got his eyes on Noct practically all morning, leading into the afternoon, and finally he’s awarded that little bit of alone time when Prompto and Ignis run off to have some of their own - a long day of driving rewarded with a little bit of R&R at Galden Quay. 

The beach waves were relaxing, and being able to hold hands as they made their way down to the tail end of the oceanfront was worth the hard travel it was to get there. The haven glows a pale blue behind them, and Noct is captivated by the scenery. He’s rid of his boots, and socks, and steps forward into the sea - the water cooled down as the sun began to set much too early in the evening. Daemons were hardly a worry, though, and by the time they got back, dinner would be waiting for them in their hotel room, and those big, comfy, luxury beds had enough room for four. 

Gladio looks at Noctis, admiring the scenery with almost a childlike wonder, and he finds himself joining the prince in the shallow ocean, rolling up his pants so they don’t get soaked, and cause more mess for Ignis to worry about once they return. 

“I could crash right here.”

Gladio laughs at that, messying up Noctis’s hair much to his chagrin. 

“Can’t have our prince getting eaten up by daemons.” He says, “It’s peaceful, though. Never gonna see a more beautiful sunset than this.”

Noctis leans into Gladio, allowing his shield to wrap his arms around his waist - nestled into his warm embrace. The two are quiet, allowing nature to go through it’s course - the strawberry skies gracing the atmosphere - ocean tinged pink - the only sound they focus on are the waves crashing against the shore. 

They’ve seated themselves in the sand, the sun disappearing over the horizon - but the two of them know that means that they should be headed back soon. Fighting their way back to the comfort of lights wasn’t something that worried them, but it was something they’d rather avoid. 

It certainly would’ve ruined the moment. 

Gladio’s hands slip up Noctis’s shirt, warmth against cool skin, tickling at the prince’s bare stomach - even though he doesn’t fight against it. Noctis leans back against Gladio’s chest, allowing kisses to be pressed atop his head. 

Noctis tilts his head, gazing into honey colored eyes. Gladio doesn’t hesitate, making his move as the two sit, absorbing the ocean, and the salty air. Their lips meet, and Gladio finds himself tightening his hold around his liege. He can feel his heart racing through his back, and how he breathes after every break they make from their kiss. Noct’s body was attractive to him in every sense of the word - and being able to be in such close proximity like this, where Gladio could truly admire every tick that Noctis had, and explore the surface of his skin with curious hands. Gladio sculpted Noctis’s body with his training, and though some of his focuses were a bit selfish, he thinks it’s worked out for the better. 

The next thing he knows, Gladio is pushed onto his back, as Noctis pins his lover to the sand, kisses turn a bit more needy - and though Gladio’s thinking about how pissed he’s gonna be when his hair is full of rocks and sand, he doesn’t want to fight back because he doesn’t want the moment to end.

Noctis rests his head against Gladio’s chest, closing his eyes once he’s accepted into his shield’s warm embrace.

“C’mon, sugar - we can’t stay out here all night.”

“Can’t you just carry me back?”

“And risk the entire vacation crew seein’ us being all mushy? Think not, Noct.”

“Just tell the press I was dying, or something.”

Gladio laughs, peppering kisses against Noctis’s hair. He pushes the both of them up - back into their sitting position, though this time, Gladio can properly gaze into Noctis’s eyes - color one with the ocean, lit by the haven behind them. He can’t help but smile, running his fingers through Noct’s bangs, pushing his hair from his face for only a moment - before Noct gets agitated and fixes his hair back to the way he likes it. 

Noctis stops feigning his annoyance with his boyfriend, and smiles in return, cheeks tinged red as he breaks eye contact. Embarrassed - but oh, so cute.

“Alright, for real, baby. We should head back - we came to Galden for you to take it easy. Gonna be throwin’ that all out the window if we see any Red Giants.”

“I  _ guess _ .”

They link hands once more, once they’re up and making their way back towards the resort. Gladio sneaks a kiss against Noctis’s cheek, loving the sound of his laughter, and how they playfully bump hips to try and throw each other off balance. 

Being in love was honestly, pretty sweet.

* * *

 

Prompto’s idea to sneak out in the middle of the night, and sit on the lighthouse balcony with all of their blankets and pillows was a fantastic one. They weren’t  _ able _ to act like twenty-something year olds all that much, so going out, and doing things that practically reeked of immaturity felt so taboo, yet at the same time, it felt all too good.

They’ve smuggled a bottle of wine, and a few glasses to keep them occupied - Noctis plays some music off his phone, and Ignis keeps them entertained with some silly lore regarding one of the great Lucian kings that make them all laugh, though they can’t tell if it’s as funny if it is because of the alcohol. Gladio’s got Ignis and Noctis in each of his arms, while Prompto is reclined on all three of them - they’re probably smothered in blankets and pillows, but the atmosphere is so nice, and they contemplate if going back to the house is even worth it at all when they can sleep underneath the stars, and listen to the ocean to lull them to their dreams.

Noct pets through Prompto’s hair, watching as he goes through the photos from that day, noting that Ignis has practically chugged his share of the wine - and that he’d probably pass out soon enough.

“I miss home a lot.”

The three of them are quiet, allowing Noctis to lament as he pleased. He wasn’t often open about his emotions, thus any time Noctis decided to talk about things, they listened with open hearts.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you guys, you know.”

“We wouldn’t have made it this far, if it hadn’t been for you, Noct.” Prompto says, setting his camera down to meet his highness’s gaze. “We weren’t gonna let you go through this alone.”

“You  _ aren’t _ alone, Noct.” 

Gladio squeezes Noctis’s shoulder, resting his cheek on top of his head. 

“I know I’m not - I know that now.”

“We’re here to ensure that you succeed, love. You’ve come so  _ far _ in such trying times.”

Eloquent, for someone on the verge of being wasted. Noctis smiles, reaching for Ignis’s hand. 

“I want us to stay like this forever - an impossible request, but I mean it. I love you guys so much, and I’ll do whatever I can to keep things intimate between us.”

“We love you too, Noct. With everything we’ve got.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)  
>  talk to me about noctis


End file.
